Laley, Neyton , Brouth Fanfic
by OthLuke
Summary: Chapter 1 : Laley Chapter 2: Neyton Chapter 3: Brouth
1. Chapter 1 Laley

Chapter 1

In Tree Hill:

_(Haley in the bathroom)_

Haley: Luke have you seen my ring?

Lucas: No Hun

Jamie: Mama always looses the ring daddy

Lucas: Your right Jim Jam, she does, but she always finds it again so it's okay

Lucas: Are you excited for your first school day?

Jamie: Daddy I'm just going to preschool, I'm just 4

_(Haley walks into the kitchen)_

Lucas: You found it?

Haley: Yes, same place as always

_(Haley walks up to Jamie and gives I'm a kiss on the forehead, then lean over the kitchen table and gives Lucas a kiss)_

Haley: We have to go soon Jamie, go get your lunch box

Jamie: Can Chester come with me today mama?

Haley: Not today, hurry up

Lucas: Come give your dad a hug son

_(Jamie runs up to his father and hugs him)_

Lucas: Got to go, 5 minutes until practise

_(He walks up to Haley and kisses her)_

Haley: Don't forget to pick up Jamie on your way home coach

Lucas: I won't Hun, love you. See you later son.

Jamie: Bye daddy

_(Lucas leaves the house)_

Jamie: Mama Can I got with daddy tomorrow?

Haley: we'll see, you can ask your father later today okay? Now let's go

_(They leave the house)_

_(Lucas arrives at gymnasium, seconds later Skills arrives as well)_

Skills: Hey coach, how you doing?

Lucas: Hey skills, I'm fine. You ready to do this?

Skills: I guess so, to bad you really can't afford me

_(They both laughs)_

_(They walk into the basketball office)_

Skills: So how are Haley and Jamie doing?

Lucas: Haley is a bit stressed since it's her first day as a teacher tomorrow, Jamie is happy and great as always

Skills: You know Luke, I and the boys will always be there if you need us

Lucas: I know Skills, I appreciate it a lot, well we all do… Actually if you got time tomorrow could Jamie come over for a couple of hours to your place? I want to take Haley out for dinner to celebrate her first day as a teacher

Skills: Sure, sounds cool. You guys deserve to go out and have some fun for a change

Lucas: Thanks Skills, now to basketball, you've seen any of these guys play before?

Skills: No not really, I just know they lost most of their games the last year

Lucas: Well that have to stop, we got a tough time ahead of us

Skills: Ohh yeah, they expect us to turn this around. You know that right?... This year!...

Lucas: Well we can do it and we will, after all we are the rivercourt boys

_(They both laughs)_

(At Haley's work)

_(Haley sits on a chair while looking out over an empty classroom)_

_(Principal Turner walks into the classroom)_

Haley: Hey

Turner: Hello there Haley, you feeling ready for tomorrow?

Haley: Yeah I think so, I'm kinda nervous tho

Turner (smiles): Don't worry, all teachers are first day. You will do fine Haley.

Haley: Thanks

Turner: Okay ill leave you to it, if you need me you know where to find me

_(Haley sat there thinking back to the days she herself was a student that sat in this classroom)_

To be Continued, Chapter 2 in progress..


	2. Chapter 2 Neyton

Chapter 2

In Los Angeles

_(At Nathan's work)_

Boss: Nathan, take these boxes down to the basement

Nathan: Will do

Boss: When you're done with that, find me the new shoes X53 down there…

Nathan: Okay

_(Nathan walks down to the basement)_

_(His phone rings)_

Nathan: Hello?

Marcus: Nathan? It's Marcus

_(Marcus is Nathan's Agent)_

Nathan: yeah its me Marcus

Marcus: Great, I got good news

Nathan: Really? What?

Marcus: Charlotte Bobcats is going to pick you as their tenth pick in the draft

Nathan: Wh… What?!

Marcus: They just called me, its true Nathan. I'll call you later with more details.

Nathan: Thanks Marcus!! Later.

_(Nathan jumps around ecstatic, this is the moment he had been waiting his whole life for, his face was shining, and you could clearly see the happiness on his face)_

_(Nathan runs up to the boss)_

Nathan: I have to quit, I'm going to get drafted by Charlotte Bobcats!!

Boss: Yeah right, and I'm going to win one million bucks today.

Nathan:. It's true… (Nathan saw his boss laughing) Whatever, I quit.

_(He runs out to his car)_

_(Few minutes later, he arrives at his apartment, he enters)_

Nathan: Peyton, Peyton!

_(Sees Peyton sitting dressed up at the kitchen table that is full with food)_

Nathan: what is that for? (Points at the table)

Peyton: Hey babe, I got some good news

Nathan: So do I, you go first

Peyton: Today at work I got promoted!

_(Nathan's face changed from smiling to a more depressed look)_

Peyton: You're not happy for me?

Nathan: _(sits down) _Of course I am, It's just that…

Peyton: What?

Nathan: I am going to get drafted by the Bobcats, next week.

_(Peyton jumps up and kisses him)_

Peyton: You should be happy! That's so great, I'm so happy for you baby.

Nathan: It's in North Carolina

Peyton: What is?

Nathan: The team I'll be playing for

Peyton: So you need to move?

Nathan: Yeah I have to but I want you to come with me, back to Tree Hill.

Peyton: But.. But.. I just got promoted and now I have to move

Nathan: You don't need to but I want you to, I love you and want you to be there with me. It won't matter without you. I need to do this.

_(Peyton turned around and looked into the wall)_

Nathan: You okay?

_(Peyton turned around to Nathan)_

Peyton: I'm going with you! Of course I will!

_(Nathan took Peyton into his arms and kissed her passionate)_


	3. Chapter 3 Brouth

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brouth

In New York 

(Mouth in the kitchen, making breakfast)

(Brooke enters the kitchen)

Brooke: Morning handsome

(Mouth turns around)

Mouth: Hey girl, you slept okay?

Brooke: How could I not? You was next to me all night

(Walks up to Mouth, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him)

Mouth (smiles): You hungry?

Brooke: Yeah I'm starving

Mouth: Good cuz I made to much food…

(They sat down at the table starting to eat)

Brooke: So what do you want today? I was thinking we maybe could go shop? (her eyes shined up for a second).. I know this new place on…

(Mouth interrupts her)

Mouth (smiles): Take it easy, I would love to but I thought since we got Monday off maybe we could catch a flight to Tree Hill?

Brooke: Tree Hill?

Mouth: Yeah you know the place we grew he said (while smiling)

Brooke: I know what tree hill is dummy, when did you get that idea?

Mouth: I´ve been thinking about for some weeks now, I kinda miss the place and to be true last time we visited Tree Hill was like 6 months ago and I haven't been in contact with Luke or any of the guys in a while either.

Brooke: few weeks?! Why didn't you tell me?

Mouth: I don't know.. We never go there anymore so didn't thought would matter

(Brooke looks thoughtful)

Brooke: What's that's suppose to mean?

Mouth: Nothing babe, sorry I mentioned it

Brooke: It's not that I don't want to go but we have our lives in NY now, we can't just go rush off whenever we feel likes it

Mouth: I know we can't (gets up from the chair and walks to the bedroom)

(Brooke waits a few seconds before she does the same)

Brooke: Mouth, what's wrong?

Mouth: It's nothing, never mind

(Brooke took Mouths hands into her own)

Brooke: I know something's wrong, what it is?

Mouth: I.. I don't really like it here

Brooke: Since when?

Mouth: Since we moved here

Brooke: You saying that you have been living here for 6 months without liking it and you didn't tell me? (She looked sad)

Mouth: I know you love it here and I want you to be happy, I can see it in your face everyday that this is a place you love. And I wouldn't do anything to take it away from you

(She kissed him with such tense)

Brooke: I love you for that but I want to be happy

Mouth: I am, with you

Brooke: And I am with you babe, it doesn't matter where I am, as long as we are together. You should have told me long ago

Mouth: I know... I was just enjoying seeing you this happy

Brooke: So ask yourself, where could you be happy?

(Mouth sat down took a minute to think)

Mouth: I think… I think Tree Hill.. I want to go back

Brooke: Then we will, to be honest I been missing it a lot to…

Mouth: You sure? (He made a big smile)

Brooke: Yes I'm sure

(They hugged each other)

Mouth: We are going home!


	4. Chapter 4

**Same day, afternoon**

_(Lucas had picked up Jamie and they just arrived to their house)_

_(Jamie ran to the door, opened it and ran in, Lucas was few steps behind)_

**Jamie:** Mama! We home now

_(Runs towards the kitchen, seconds later both Jamie and Lucas enters the kitchen)_

**Haley**: Schh, mama is on the phone sweetheart

**Lucas**: Take your backpack to your room Jim Jam

**Jamie**: I have to?

**Lucas** (Smiles): Yes you have to, go-go

_(Jamie runs up with his backpack)_

_(Lucas walks up to Haley, gives her a kiss on the cheek)_

**Lucas** (whispers): Hey Hun

_(Haley smiles and nods)_

_(Jamie enters the room)_

**Lucas**: You hungry? (Looks at Jamie)

**Jamie**: I think so, not a lot but little

**Lucas**: Do you want a fruit?

**Jamie**: Banana! (Points at the fruit bowl)

_(Lucas takes a banana and gives it to Jamie)_

_(Haley finished talking in the phone)_

**Haley**: You won't believe who just called

_(Walks up to Jamie, stroked his hair and gave Lucas a kiss)_

**Lucas**: Who did?

**Haley**: Brooke!

_(Lucas looked confused)_

**Lucas**: I wouldn't guess that for sure, how was she doing?

**Haley**: Great she said, strange news thought. She and Mouth is moving back to Tree Hill

**Lucas**: They what?

**Jamie**: Who is Brooke mama?

**Haley** (smiles): It's your godmother sweetie

**Jamie** (looks confused): I got 2 mamas?

**Lucas**: no no son, ill explain it to you later okay?

**Jamie**: okay daddy, can I go out play?

**Haley**: Sure sweetie... But just outside, don't you got walk of somewhere else

**Jamie**: I promise

_(Jamie runs out thru the backdoor)_

**Lucas**: So Brooke said they were going to move back?

**Haley**: Yeah she did, they missed Tree Hill she mentioned. They were going to explain it later when they came back… I just hope everything is okay

**Lucas**: I'm sure it is Haley, don't you worry, and did she say when they were coming back?

**Haley**: Within a few days I think

**Lucas**: Great, I've missed em both

_(Few hours later, Lucas, Jamie and Haley were watching TV in the living room)_

_(The door bell rings)_

**Haley**: i´ll go get it

_(Walks to the door, opens it)_

_(Haley looks shocked but in a good way, makes a happy shriek)_

**Haley**: Peyton!!

**Peyton**: Haley I've missed you girl!

_(They embrace each other in a high school girl kind of way)_

_(Haley hugs Nathan)_

**Haley**: I'm happy to see you guys. What are you doing here?

**Peyton**: Well we could tell you while standing here freezing or maybe we could..

_(Haley interrupts Peyton)_

**Haley**: Ohh sorry, of course, please come in

_(They all laughed)_

**Haley**: Jamie, Lucas! Come look who is here

_(Lucas and Jamie walks to the door)_

**Lucas**: Nathan! Peyton! What a surprise (he said while smiling, he was obviously very happy to see them both)

(Lucas hugs them both)

_(Jamie hides behind his father Lucas, holding his hand)_

**Nathan**: Hey bro (smiles)

**Haley**: Do you remember Uncle Nathan and Peyton (Looked at Jamie)

_(Jamie looks out a bit then hides again)_

**Jamie**: No mama (shakes his head)

_(Lucas takes his arms around Jamie and lifts him up and puts him in front of himself)_

**Lucas**: No need to be shy son

_(Nathan bends down on his knees)_

**Nathan**: I bought you something Jamie

**Jamie**: You did?! What, what is it?

_(Peyton takes out something from one of the bags she carries, hands it over to Nathan)_

**Nathan**: This is from me and Peyton

**Jamie**: A blue basketball daddy! Thanks Uncle Nathan… Can I go out play with it mama?

**Haley**: Sure, take your father and uncle with you

**Lucas**: come on Jim Jam, we'll go play with you

_(Lucas and Nathan walk out to the back of the house with Jamie running in front of them)_

**Lucas**: So what you guys doing here?

**Nathan**: We have some news, great news

**Lucas**: What kind of news?

**Nathan**: I'm getting drafted by the bobcats next week!!

**Lucas**. Are you serious?

**Nathan**: Yeah of course Luke

**Lucas**: Nate I'm so proud of you (shoke his hand and gave him a hug). Nathan Scott my brother Pro basketball player. I knew you had it in you (smiles)

**Nathan**: thanks bro, didn't believed it myself first either

**Lucas**: what about everything in LA? (He asked curious)

**Nathan**: Luke everything? I was working in a crappy sport store

_(They both laughed)_

**Lucas**: True, how did you end up there anyway?

_(Jamie playing basket in the background)_

**Jamie**: Daddy! Look at me (was trying to dunk)

**Lucas**: nice son, soon you will be as good as your Uncle Nathan

**Jamie**: True?

**Nathan**: yeah you are already better then your father

_(They laugh)_

_(Jamie continued to play)_

**Nathan**: Well I was going to LA cuz Peyton wanted to for fill her dreams so I thought I could train basket while she was doing that but we ran low on money so I had to find myself a job.

**Lucas**: So what you guys going to do now?

**Nathan**: Move home to Tree Hill

_(Haley shouts from inside)_

**Haley**: Dinner ready guys

**Lucas**: Come on Jim Jam, time to go in

_(Lucas, Nathan and Jamie walk inside)_

**To be continued**


End file.
